


A Sincere Smile

by hips_of_steel, MaxTeddie



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hips_of_steel/pseuds/hips_of_steel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxTeddie/pseuds/MaxTeddie
Summary: 此文作者為hips_of_steel，由我本人翻譯此翻譯文只發表於lofter與AO3禁止盜用





	A Sincere Smile

**Author's Note:**

> 此文作者為hips_of_steel，由我本人翻譯  
> 此翻譯文只發表於lofter與AO3  
> 禁止盜用

若松孝輔一點兒也不想承認自己對青峰大輝的好感。青峰在他眼中只是個愛翹掉練習、我行我素的討厭鬼，但他不得不說，那個臭小子在球場上奔馳的模樣無人可匹敵，更別說他那宛如獵人般飽經訓練的纖長結實身材，大膽觸目地誘惑著他的視線。

那張掛在黝黑臉頰上的狂妄笑容，以及他不合群的性格都讓他覺得刺眼，但最可恨的人是他自己，他沒膽正視內心的那股情感，只能笨拙地用發怒的方式掩飾一切。

另外他也討厭日本史，原因不用說也知道，包括他在內的一群二年級的學生，必須跟幾個程度優秀的一年級生一起上課，青峰那傢伙就是其中之一。看他懶洋洋地坐在最後一排，成績卻保持在一定的水平。只是好運罷了，若松猜想，這門課八成是那個臭小子唯一能考高分的學科吧。

若松從不曾告訴別人，有多少次他幾乎忍不住衝動想扭過青峰的頭，用手抹去他臉上那彎自鳴得意的嘲弄。

他打從心底認為自己應該討厭那傢伙，但一見到青峰站上球場，他卻總是移不開目光。

就像現在，他在一旁看著青峰單挑今吉。不算場激烈的比賽，但青峰倒是自個兒幹得起勁，今吉沒使出全力，看來是打算做做樣子，讓青峰自己消耗掉體力。

若松看了覺得無趣，不禁厲聲叫道，「你也做點什麼吧，今吉！」

今吉聽了，也真的做了，他搶下青峰手裡的球，往聲音的方向丟去。若松閃得很快，但坐在他後方的小可憐櫻井，差點來不及躲開直擊臉部的球。

「若松你真吵啊。」今吉邊說邊拾起地上的球。「太閒的話就和櫻井來一場吧。」

注意到那道蒼藍色的視線，若松哼了一聲，「還知道要來練習啊，真是難得喔。」

青峰翻了個白眼，「只要你別管東管西的就行。」他譏諷道。

 

他站在體育館外，不經意望見青峰朝著自己走來。

「嗨。」

「幹嘛？」若松專注地滑著手機，故意無視他。

「沒事就不能跟你打招呼嗎？」

若松聽了，氣呼呼地轉頭，瞥見青峰臉上淡淡的嘲笑，他兇狠地瞪著他，「滾開，別煩我！」

「那是我的台詞吧。」

「啥意思？」若松不解地眨眨眼。

「你在球場上一直盯著我看吧？你以為我不知道嗎？除非我是白癡，或是遲鈍到要聽別人說才知道。」

「才沒有！蠢貨，那只是你的白日夢吧！別想耍人！」他怒氣沖沖地回嗆。.

「啊，今吉說對了呢。吃不到葡萄就吐葡萄酸啊。」

若松猛撲向他，但被一把抓住，動彈不得，兩個外型相近的男人緊緊靠在一起，然後若松掙脫，轉身，準備給他的天敵來個一拳。青峰了解到當下的情況，聳了聳肩，脫下外套。對若松來說，打架不像籃球，他還是有一定勝算的。

當他準備揮拳，卻見到桃井朝著他們兩人走來，他收回拳頭，「桃井來找你了。」他可不想讓桃井把這件事告訴教練。

青峰轉頭，見到桃井揮手也跟著揮，彷彿什麼事也沒有。然後他又轉向若松，「剩下的明天再說。」

「好。」

「用籃球。」

「啥？你這個混蛋，你...」

「在籃球場，1比1的方式。你贏了，我讓你揍。我贏了，你得陪我到新開幕的那家漢堡店去。」

「等等，什麼？」若松滿臉困惑，都忘了自己剛在生氣。

青峰的臉上浮現一抹輕挑的微笑，「別爽約。」他說完拎起包包，往桃井的方向走了。

 

「你不覺得這樣太突然了？」

「五月啊，如果我不約那傢伙出去，他根本不會明白我對他的感覺。就像今吉說的那樣吧，那個懦弱的傢伙——」

「只是個笨蛋罷了。」

「沒錯。」

他們看著電影，已經看了好幾百次的片子。

「這段很無聊，」青峰沒話找話講，「可以快轉吧？」

「好啊。」五月答。接著雙方都沒講話。「我說啊，一個一年到頭盯著偶像寫真集的直男，跟我說他要跟若松前輩出去約會，這樣不是很奇怪嗎，阿大？」

「那傢伙有他的優點。」

「是什麼？」

「他的臉蛋不錯，在球場上的表現也還算稱職。」

又陷入一片沉靜。

「你是因為這樣才喜歡他的嗎？」桃井問。

「閉上你的嘴乖乖看電影吧，桃井小姐。」

 

青峰走入球場的時候，若松正在熱身。

「你遲到了。」

「我們沒約幾點吧。」

「你比我想像的時間晚到。」他說完，投進一顆三分球。他不太擅長三分球，看來是挺好的預兆。

青峰從地上撿起球，他往觀眾席的方向走去，隨手越過肩膀丟出他的球，球劃入籃框，那是一記無懈可擊的空心球。

若松看得出神，暴君華麗的球技他看幾次都不會膩。

「喂，等你感嘆完就開始吧。」青峰說著從他身邊走過。

「我一定會給你好看！」若松喊道。

 

他們脫掉外套，丟在椅子上。若松抓著球，兩人走到球場中央，比賽開始。總共15球，先取得8分的人就贏了。

若松進了第一球，也是他唯一的一球。每當他手裡握著球，都會被青峰抄走、射籃，屢試不爽，後來，青峰得到了9分中的8分。

「放棄吧，若松，你贏不了我的。」他看起來有點無趣。

「休想。」他撈起球，在球場上跑了起來，跑向籃框。雖然現在說輸贏已經太晚了，但只要他灌籃，就能奪回這場比賽的控制權，也能贏回自己的面子。

剎那間，他手裡的球被跩走，青峰以壓倒性的氣勢追上他，把球奪走。接著青峰跑向自己的籃框，他就像一陣狂風，若松望其項背，只能眼睜睜看著他灌籃。

青峰環視著球場，一副百無聊賴的模樣，忽然他的表情多了些活潑的變化。若松露出大勢已去的狼狽姿態，他嘆出一口氣，嘗盡了失敗的滋味，就算青峰故意放水，他還是完全追不上他，只能被遠遠拋在後頭。

「好啦，是你贏了，都聽你的。」

青峰笑了出來，不是平常皮笑肉不笑的輕蔑，他打從心底笑了出來，他的笑容很好看。

 

在他倆之間的一座漢堡山，漸漸見底。

若松東張西望，「沒想到，這地方其實還不錯嘛。」

青峰啜了一口飲料，然後答道，「對吧。東西好吃，服務不錯，又不貴。」

「說到這個，誰要付錢？」

「這次我出，下次AA制。」

「哪來的下次啊，混帳！」

「誰知道。」

一陣靜默。青峰拿起漢堡，狼吞虎嚥；若松吃了幾根薯條。接著青峰開口，「這星期五我想去看電影，如果你付爆米花的錢，電影票可以由我來付。」

若松想了一下，然後說，「看你這麼會吃，我寧願付電影票的錢。算了，爆米花和飲料由我出，別讓我傾家蕩產就行了。」講到最後，他發起脾氣。

青峰露出牙齒，由衷地展開笑顏。這對若松來說已經很滿足了。只要能再次見到這發自內心的迷人微笑，他已經沒什麼好奢求的了。


End file.
